


In The End

by jungle_ride



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Friendship, Gen, Missing Scene, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:32:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9620075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jungle_ride/pseuds/jungle_ride
Summary: Extended/Missing Scene during Season 4 Episode 10 right after the gang has saved Monroe from the Wesenrein."Uh what do we have in store for these idiots?” Wu questions out loud, looking at the lined up members of the Wesenrein with complete distain. Rosalee’s jaw tightens, her teeth clenching as the familiar itch begins to scratch under her skin.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [karrenia_rune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karrenia_rune/gifts).



> So I really hope you enjoy this. I got inspired by the fact you said you liked episode tags and missing scenes and this sort of popped into my head. I tried to explore the different relationships, even if just briefly that you listed in your sign up. I would like to come back to this and extended it, as work became extremely hectic recently and sucked up all my time leaving me with less time to focus on this fic. Still I do hope you enjoy this little snippet of a moment.

“Uh what do we have in store for these idiots?” Wu questions out loud, looking at the lined up members of the Wesenrein with complete distain. Rosalee’s jaw tightens, her teeth clenching as the familiar itch begins to scratch under her skin.

“I’ve got a few ideas.” Her voice is deep and filled with menacing promise. The compassion Monore had always cited as one of her many virtues has all but vanished. She snarls, teeth poised to tear flesh from bone and takes a step forward, ready to woge.

“Rosalee.” Monroe says softly, gripping at her waist just a little tighter and keeping her at his side. His voice, warm and filled with affection steadies her just enough that she can control the fuchsbau. She glances up at him, stomach reeling at the sight that greets her. He’s a mess. Bloody, bruised and battered. She can barely see his face through the blood and it makes her heart ache.

She cannot decide if she wants to scream or cry. The abyss of emptiness that had almost swallowed her whole is still too close, the ghost of it, lingering in her mind. She raises a hand to his chest, pressing it against him just hard enough that she can feel his heartbeat through his bloodied shirt. Monroe lips turn upwards in a ghost of a smile, eyes glistening with silent understanding.

“I don’t know Monroe, it works for me. Less paper work.” Wu deadpans, eyes boring into the faces of those kneeling. Although Wu hadn’t been submersed in the Wesen world for long, his immediate interested and respectful curiosity of it all had made it easy for Rosalee to like the police sergeant. Still until tonight she would have never expected him to risk his life so willingly. The fact he now stands, gun poised in hand, jaw set in a tight line ready to shoot if any of the kneeling bodies move an inch makes Rosalee’s heart swell with overwhelming and humbling warmth.

“They’re not worth the effort.” Nick dismisses, though the tenor of his voice echoes endless unspoken murderous desires. A sudden realisation strikes Rosalee. For the first time since this horror show had begun, she is aware of just how much Nick had almost lost tonight. Monroe may be her entire world, but for Nick he had always been the North Star, helping him to navigating his way through the darkness.

She watches Nick closely as his gaze flickers towards that of his first Wesen friend. Although Monroe is nodding in agreement with Nick pervious statement, Nick’s eyes narrow dangerously, his eyebrows furrowing. Rosalee notes how his hands ball themselves into fists and even when he stretches them back out, the muscles remain tense, veins clearly visible along his knuckles. She can see the Grimm in his blood burning for vengeance, the cop he became struggling to remain in control of his ancestor’s righteous wrath.

“Nick.” She says on instinct, driven by her newly found understanding and deepening comradery. Nicks eyes flicker from Monroe’s war torn silhouette and fall on her instead. She shakes her head softly at him, indicating that she doesn’t really know what to say. Renard steps forward then, placing a hand on Nick’s shoulder. The gesture seems to snap Nick back from whatever dark path he was traveling in a way her voice could not; his head tilting back to glance at his captain from over his shoulder.

“Nick, why don’t you call the station and ask them to send backup?” Sean says voice calculatedly calm. Although he poses it as a question the authority in his voice reminds them all, that he is still the captain of the south precinct and that they still work for him. Nick takes a deep breath before giving a curt nod. Reaching into his pocket he pulls out his phone and dials, turning his back on the scene and walking a few steps away.

“Hank and Wu could you keep your eyes and guns on these…” Sean continues, waving a hand at the group of Wesenrein bodies dismissively, his words trialling off, indicating that he thought so low of them that they didn’t deserve the dignity of a name. “Make sure they don’t get any ideas.”

“Go on make my day.” Hank says gripping his gun a little tighter as he confronts the Wesenrein. None of them move an inch.

“Back up’s on their way.” Nick announces retuning to the scene.

“Just wondering, but what exactly are you planning on telling them?” Wu inquires, looking at his captain quizzically.

“Let me handle that.” Sean responds, in a way that suggests he has already formed a cover up story. It’s quite possible he had made it before they even reached the woods.

“Happy to sir.”

“I’ll take Monroe and Rosalee home.” Juliet says, choosing this moment to enter the conversation.

“Yes.” Monroe agrees on a sigh that indicated he has waiting for someone to suggest that for ages. Rosalee feels monetarily guilty for not realising how badly Monroe needed to be home.

“See you back at home.” Juliet says squeezing Nicks arm quickly and glancing at Renard with a look Rosalee can’t quite place or understand before she walks towards them, turning her attention to Bud as she does so. ”Bud would you like a lift as well?”

“Uh, um yes please, that is if that’s ok with you Nick, I mean I don’t want to impose but…” Bud begins to ramble before Nick cuts him off with a fond half smile.

“Bud its fine. Go home to your family. Thank you for your help.” Nick says gratitude evident.

“Oh you’re welcome I mean you know I’d do anything to help you guys Nick, I appreciate everything you do to keep us safe. And I certainly don’t hold any love for the Wesenrein. Besides I mean it was _Monroe_.” Bud says, gesturing at Monroe and emphasising his name so profoundly, as if the end that’s really all it had boiled down to. And in the end it had.

 

 


End file.
